Noble Deeds
by Wedjat
Summary: On the search for Victoria, a distraught Edward runs into someone who is far more heartbroken than he is...Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer.


**A/N: **I'm actually not a particularly big fan of Twilight…but I absolutely love Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So even though I don't like Twilight very much, I thought this would be an interesting crossover. Obviously I wasn't the only one, seeing as how there are over one hundred others. I got a little bored, it's 2 AM, and this is what happened.

This takes place after Season Two of Buffy and after the break up between Bella and Edward in New Moon. Without further adieu, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.

**Noble Deeds**

Edward jumped over the fence and landed on the beach. He looked around, searching for any sign of his prey. Yet again, he found himself at a dead end.

He kicked at the sand in frustration. He was torn. On one hand, tracking Victoria meant less time thinking about what he had done to Bella. On the other, however, destroying her would reassure him that Bella was safe…the satisfaction he would get from it was merely a perk.

Edward scanned the beach. He saw no signs of human life, which didn't surprise him. The sun was setting off in the distance, casting a beautiful orange glow on the water. He smiled as he took in the scenery, until his eyes fell on a silhouette further down the shoreline.

It was a woman. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed her before. He inhaled deeply, catching her flowery scent…jasmine. She smelled exactly like a jasmine flower.

He found himself involuntarily moving closer to her. He made no move to stop himself, he was too drawn in. There was something about her that, even at a distance, was irresistible. Using his unique agility abilities, he quickly reached her without making much noise at all.

She had long blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she stood strong as she stared out at the ocean. She wore a thin black dress with a slit up the leg, allowing the skirt to billow off to one side.

"I knew you would come. You _always _come."

Edward frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Did you think that you could sneak up on me? I may be on the beach, and I _may _be in a dress, but I'm still me. Don't try anything."

Edward shook his head. "I didn't plan to."

The woman turned around. Her eyes were green, full of personality and intelligence. She looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you new? I'm getting the vibe that you haven't read the 'How to Get Yourself Killed by the Slayer' pamphlet most vamps get their hands on."

Something clicked in Edward's head. He had heard stories about someone known as 'the Slayer' before from Carlisle. He had only thought that they were stories though, myths. Kind of like the Boogieman for vampires.

Edward tilted his head to the side curiously. "I mean you no harm. I prefer not to…feed on humans."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. "I don't hear _that _very often."

Edward ignored her skepticism. "I take it you're the Slayer? _The_ Vampire Slayer?"

The woman perked up. "You've heard of me, eh?"

The corners of Edward's mouth twitched upward. "Not exactly, I've heard the legend."

She almost seemed disappointed. A moment of complete silence passed, causing Edward to feel uneasy. He considered leaving when suddenly the woman offered him her hand.

"My name is Buffy, Buffy Summers."

Edward smiled and accepted her hand. "Edward Cullen," he replied softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Buffy nodded. "Likewise."

He stared into her eyes, searching for any shred of her thoughts. The harder he searched, the more confused he became. She and Bella had one thing in common: he couldn't read either of their minds.

"Don't try any of your vampire voodoo on me, Eddie. I'm vamp proof."

Edward arched an amused eyebrow at the nickname and nodded slowly. "Sorry, force of habit. It's frustrating not understanding someone after spending over one hundred years being able to read people like open books."

Buffy shrugged. "Can't say I can relate to that," she said with a slight smile. She turned and began to walk down the beach. Her smile widened when she realized that Edward was walking alongside her. "So, what brings you to the sandy beaches of LA? I could hear you throwing your little tantrum back there."

Edward sighed. He didn't see a point in lying to her. "I left the woman I love behind. She's human; you see…she can't survive in my world. It's far too dangerous; her life has already been put at risk multiple times because of me. It…pained me deeply to lie to her. I told her I didn't want her anymore." He turned his head to look at Buffy, who was staring right back at him. "It was the only way. In order to get over the guilt and heartbreak, I threw myself head first into tracking a certain vampire that wants her dead."

Buffy stopped walking. She turned toward the water and took a few steps forward so that her feet were fully immersed. She closed her eyes tightly.

"That sounds like a painful break-up."

Edward watched her back and nodded. "You have no idea."

Buffy gave a small laugh, but it sounded sad. "Believe it or not, I am the Queen of Bad Break-Ups."

Edward took a step toward her. "What happened?"

Buffy opened her eyes and stared out at the sun, watching it hide behind the horizon. "He was a vampire. A very _strange _vampire…he had a soul." A tear slid down her cheek as she spoke of him. "We were in love. Long story short, he lost his soul, and by the time he got it back, it was too late. I had to do the right thing." She gritted her teeth and turned to face Edward. "I had to save the world…again."

She didn't tell him exactly what happened or why, but Edward understood. "You killed him."

Buffy's face crumpled in pain. "I had no other choice! I wish to God that I did! I would do anything to have him back." Her lower lip trembled. "But life doesn't work that way. It's too late, he's gone…and he's not coming back."

Edward's throat tightened. His heart ached for her. He knew how difficult it was to hurt someone you love…though her story was quite a bit more dramatic, he had to admit.

Edward gave her a small smile. "We made the right choices. It may have hurt them and us, but that doesn't change the fact that it was _right_." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "Nobility is rewarded."

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" Buffy grumbled into his shirt.

Edward laughed and released her. "Bella's alive and well. That's all of the reward I need."

Buffy smiled. "I'm a little more selfish than that."

He shook his head. "You're not selfish, Buffy. Believe me, I want nothing more than to run straight back to Bella and beg her for forgiveness."

Buffy smirked. "You should stand outside her window with a boom box while blasting 'Baby Come Back' by Player."

Edward chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Buffy glanced down at the watch on her wrist and sighed. "Well, it's time for the night shift. Fortunately for me, that's the only shift…and it's all mine."

Edward raised his hands up in surrender. "I hope that I'm not your first customer."

Buffy flashed him a smile. "I know a good person when I see one…vampire or not."

Edward grinned. "I'll be seeing you, Buffy Summers."

Buffy nodded to him in acknowledgement before he sped off. She watched after him sadly. Edward had reminded her, somewhat, of Angel. She considered following him, getting to know him better, and maybe in time they could help each other move beyond their respective past loves. She sighed deeply and smiled.

Edward already had a girl waiting for him, and she had seen the love in his eyes. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he went crawling back to Bella, boom box and all.

The thought was almost comforting. It gave her the slightest shred of hope.

Nothing could stand in the way of love…

Perhaps not even death.


End file.
